A Saiyan's True Wings
by AnotherFanfictionFan225
Summary: During his greatest battle at a young age, Gohan is teleported away to a new world for some reason. How will gohan survive in this strange world where angels and beautiful women exist. Only one way to find out. R&R. Maybe lemon's, slight cursing. Pairings currently undecided. Prologue will be revised


**A.N Hey everyone, its AFF. I decided to start a new story so sorry to all of those people that wanted me to update "The Immortal Hero". Its just that I need to gain more knowledge about Skyrim and Zero no tsukaima before I continue. **

**Anyway, I am writing this story out of disappointment of the lack of good stories in the DBZxSno section. I am really writing this because of someone named Son-Uchiha'sDescendant who not only pissed me off, but also inspired me to write this, so don't hate him to much. **

**I will tell you all before I start though that I am only at episode 7, so it may take alot of patience for it to be really good, but I will try! Anyway, without futher-athew...the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I probably eber own Dragonball Z and Sora no otoshimomo. But I sure will try to!**

**A Saiyan's True Wings**

**Prologue: A Change**

"Talking"

'Thinking/sarcasm'

*Actions*

* * *

><p>Narrator<p>

Smooth gentle winds blew across the the barren land. The perfect blue sky smiled down towards the eartj. It was as if time itself stopped for a minute to reliquish in the sensation of the peace that wouldn't last long.

As if a time pressed play, everything changed.

The once before gentle wind started to roughly blow the land away as it picked up speed. The once gentle sky broke it a swirling motion as the energy baing released was to much for the sky to substain.

Everything was chaos, and it was all because of two powerful figures that were currently battling it out for the fate of the world.

On one side stood a tall, green figure that matched the definition of an overgrown big. It had big black dots on his skin, and cold, cruel purple eyes that showed pure evil. This abomination of the world was the artificial android cell.

On the other side was a teenage boy that looked no older than 11 that was dawned with a purple, torn gi. He had spiky golden hair and piercing teal eyes. His left arm was slightly burned as he battled with his taller foe. This brave soul was none other than Son, Gohan.

The young boy glared at his opponent as he readied himself by taking his stance, his foe doing the same. Like a missle they shot at each other, as the final round started.

**A.N What I am about to do is a new thing I am trying, it is where I go into super detail about the fight. If you want to skip it, just scroll down until you anorher authors note where it will say "detailed fighting over". Well, here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>SDF (Super Detailed Fighting)<strong>

Like lightning, gohan shot foward at cell, cell doing the same. They both met at about half-way where gohan aimed a fake punch with his right hand at cell.

Cell taking the bait left his guard open slightly on his left abs. Gohan taking the chance aimed at cells left abs with his left hand and then seeing cell open on his left shouder, aimed a right handed punch there.

Cell was thrown back as gohan ended the deadly combo by rushing toward cell and kicking straight down by the androids stomach. Or tried to.

Cell saw this coming and instantly blocked gohan's two feet. Although a little shaken by the hit, cell saw an opening in gohan's guard and attacked. Like a cannon, cell aimed a right handed punch at gohan's ribs, kicked him in his stomach, uppercutted him in his jaw and ended the combo by roundhouse kicking gohan in his right cheek.

Gohan's path was straight toward a mountain, but he managed to stop himself at the mountain and use it as spring to speed himself toward cell.

Cell instanly put his guard up as the demi-saiyan aimed a right handed punch toward cells face. When gohan got there, cell blocked the punch, only for it to phase right through him.

'An after image!' Cell yelled in his mind as he turned around to try to block an attack that would most likely happen. Sadly cell turned the wrong way and was double kicked in the back by a glowing gohan. Cell flew forward, shocked, as gohan seemed to teleport in front of him.

Gohan stopped cell from his journey with sonic wave punch to cells nose as the android looked upward in pain. Gohan instantly aimed his right knee toward cells stomack and kneed him.

Cell gasped for as gohan then aimed an uppercut to cells face that sent him flying upward. Gohan finally saw his chance. It was time to endcthe abominations life and to free the earth from danger again!

**A.N So how was it, good, bad great. The story not over yet so let us continue. The SDW us now over.**

Powering up to full power, Gohan started his father signature move to finally end the soaring cell.

"Kaaa...Meee...Haaa...Mee..."chanted gohan as he felt the azura blue energy increased to its maximum. He then let out one more shout before thrusting his hands forward.

"HAAAA!"screamed gohan as the gigantic beam zoomed toward the dazzed cell. Cell only had a second to snap out of it before he felt the powerful beam begin to burn his skin.

"Ahhhh!"screamed cell as he was literally being ripped apart, cell by cell until nothing was left.

Smiling to himself, the young demi-saiyan droppwd his ssj2 transformation and fell foward. Staying in ssj2 really strained his energy, not to mention the fact that he had a cut on every inch of his body.

So falling foward and into unconsciousness, gohan never noticed as a golden fire surronded him and took him awat from his home.

**Okay, so not my best work. I do plan to revise this and edit it to make it better, but for now, I'll leave it like this. Thank you all for taking your time to read this. R&R.**

**AFF OUT**


End file.
